


Fast and Loose

by HalloweenBae



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucille - Freeform, Negan’s Sass, Older Man/Younger Woman, Power Dynamics, Rosa’s Sarcasm, Sex, Theft, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: What if Negan met Rosa Diaz in the apocalypse?





	Fast and Loose

Rosa sits alone at the end of a long table, the sole of her boot resting on the chair next to her hip. She had been waiting for what seemed like hours for the next person to come in and talk to her, but it may as well have been minutes, or weeks. The clock on the wall had clearly run out of batteries, and she knew this ‘hurry up and wait’ tactic all too well. She had used it on her suspects a thousand times. 

The only door to the room opens as a man finally walks in. He twirls a baseball bat around his hips, chuckling slyly as he steps closer. A black leather jacket wraps around his tall yet slender frame, gray jeans covering his long legs with a belt that had long since reached its last notch. From the looks of it, he had been struggling just as much as she had these past few years. 

“So, you’re my little thief, huh?” His smile is malevolent, delicious as it spreads across a set of perfect white teeth. “Damn, were those tomatoes and loaves of bread really worth it?”

Oh no, he’s gorgeous; that smile, his stature, those eyes… play it cool, Rosa, play it cool. It’s probably just been too long since you’ve had any human contact. It has nothing to do with him; nothing to do with him at all.

He hits the table with his baseball bat, doing his best to frighten her as a sexy sneer paints his face. Something about him reminds her of Adrian, a wild and unnamable madness lighting up his eyes. She feels the same pull she did with him, that primal urge to crash into him until there is nothing left but skin and sweat. That urge to smack his face and pull his hair, to bite his lips and rip off his clothes. She has the urge to feel something good, and that’s entirely new for her since the world had turned upside down. 

“I thought we had a pretty good perimeter set up around here, but apparently that wasn’t good enough.” He saunters over and sits on the table in front of her. “You seem to have no problem sneaking in here in the middle of the night and taking all of my shit!” He tosses the baseball bat in the air and grabs it at the base with a gloved hand. 

“Now, I know Fat Joey has a lot to learn, and he could be a little more spry, but he’s loyal, and when he and Arat brought you to my attention, I almost had a mind to put you in the hole.” He sets the bat down on the table next to him. 

“Why are you only wearing one glove?” She smirks, chuckling under her breath.

He raises his eyebrows, exasperated by her reaction.

“I was gonna steal some of your guns, and one of your motorcycles, too, until you guys stopped me.” She looks up at him and grabs the bat, twisting it around in a circle to get a better look at the barbed wire wound around it. “It’s pretty dope that your head of security is a woman, and a woman of color, too.” She nods in approval and leans back in her seat, folding her hands behind her head.

The man furrows his brow. He looks at her, then at his glove. He looks at the bat, then back at Rosa. This man has never been cut off before. 

“Did you… do you know who I am?” He picks up the bat and stands up. 

“Nope.” She looks aimlessly around the room, leaning back even further. “But I bet you’re in charge because you came in after Quasimodo and Wyatt Earp; who are shit interrogators, by the way.” 

She takes in a deep breath and looks at him. “Can I have my stuff back now?”

“Your stuff?” He swallows hard and forces a smile, his jugular vein distending against his leather jacket. 

She can tell that she’s starting to push his buttons, to really get under his skin. She can tell that losing control of the situation is a new and unwelcome experience for him; that he must be used to instilling fear into others, and not the other way around. She wonders if it’s exciting him as much as it’s exciting her.

“Your stuff?” He grabs her by the jacket and shoves her up against the wall. “’Your stuff’ belongs to me, now.” 

Ah, there it is. He looks even hotter when he’s angry. Rosa smiles as he grips her clothes tighter, peering into her eyes. He bites his lip as he takes her in, fighting for dominance as he tries his best to psyche her out. 

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” She grabs the knife from his holster and presses it against his throat. 

“Holy shit! Okay! Yeah! You got me!” He lets go of her jacket, raising both hands in surrender. “I messed with the wrong bitch today, didn’t I?” He chuckles and tilts his head sideways as she moves the knife upwards, inspecting his throat. 

“Shut up.” She orders, tracing her fingertips down the shell of his ear. 

“You like to be in charge, baby? That’s fine.” He laughs, a drop of blood dripping down his Adam’s apple. 

“I’m always in charge.” Rosa walks forward, backing the man against the table as the knife threatens to break more skin. She unzips his leather jacket and unfastens it’s belt. 

“Oh shit, are you serious?” The man stops as the table hits just below his knees, forcing him to sit down. “I mean, I was going to try to work up to this a little later, but you’re already rip roaring, ready to go, aren’t you? Goddamn, I love a woman who takes charge! They’re hard to…”

“You talk too much.” Rosa drops the knife and pushes him onto his back. She climbs on top of him, grabbing his chin and pushes it upward. “Has anyone ever told you that?” She opens her mouth and licks the blood off his neck, leaving a trail of moisture up his throat and chin before reaching his mouth. 

His flavor hits her like a tsunami; a mixture of beer and salt washing over her as she pulls his jacket off his arms. She keeps her mouth on his, licking and biting as she rips his white t-shirt in half. God, he looks so fucking good. She hears the baseball bat roll off the table and onto floor as she removes her own jacket and t-shirt. How is it that they were wearing the exact same outfit?

She smoothes her palms up the length of his chest, making him groan as she grinds into his hips. She can feel how big he is as she rocks back and forth, her full and hungry lips curling into a smile for the first time in months. She keeps her eyes on his ruggedly handsome face as this beautiful monster submits to her. What a good little boy. 

He growls as she scratches him, staring up at her with teary and grateful eyes. He lifts his hands up to touch her breasts, but is quickly rejected as she swats them away. 

“Not yet.” She teases, undoing his belt and zipper.

He laughs and runs a hand over his face, glancing down as she makes quick work of undressing the rest of his body. “Jesus, you’re feisty!” He lifts his hips so she can pull his jeans down to his ankles. 

“Holy shit.” She whispers under her breath, staring at his erection. Holy shit! What in the world? She’d never seen anything so big before. Maybe that’s why he carries that stupid bat around with him, as a constant metaphor for his giant dick.

She licks her lips and finishes undressing herself, unable to climb back on top of him fast enough. She sets her hips just above his cock, letting his tip slide in between her cheeks as she teases him with her soaking wet junction. 

She leans forward and pulls his head back by his hair. “Are you going to be good and do as I say?” 

“Fuck yes!” He shouts, smiling as she pulls his hair even tighter. He wants to trail his hands up her ass, to feel the smooth skin above her thighs, but is afraid of what she might do if he tries. That fear makes his dick twitch and grow even more in between her rhythmically clenching cheeks.

“Good.” She slaps his face as hard as she can, grabbing his bearded chin with her tiny fingers. She sloppily licks his lips before rocking her hips on top of him. Closing her eyes, she relishes in the sensation of his skin sliding against hers, that thick and swollen member entering her, inch by monstrous inch.

“Mmm…” He hums, feeling her squeeze herself around him. He takes a chance and ghosts his fingertips on top of her thighs, causing the fine hair to stand on end under his digits. “Where have you been all my life?” He squeezes her tightly.

“New York.” She whispers, bouncing up and down on him like a pogo stick. She lets go of his chin and scratches white lines down his chest as she increases her pace; the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing against the walls of the interrogation room. 

“Oh yeah, baby. Ride me until you come all over me.” He whispers, his voice a husky gray.

Rosa clenches down around him. She squeezes and relaxes as she sits back down, feeling him hit that spot each time she takes a seat. She holds onto him for dear life as she feels those waves of pleasure begin to flood over her faster and faster. Shifting her direction from up and down to side to side, she shimmies her hips in an almost circular motion.

“Christ almighty, you’re gonna make me come first, is that what you want?” He sits up on his elbows and stares at her salacious movements. His hands creep up her thighs again and pull her hips into his, forcing himself inside her so deep and so fast that her eyes roll back into her head.

The warmth of him inside her threatens to send her to Nirvana much sooner than she’s used to. Seven years without sex seemed to have made her a thousand times more sensitive than she was before. Maybe it was the time that had lapsed, or maybe this guy and his big scary dick had something to do with it. She groans idly as she rides him on this tidal wave of bliss. His big strong hands pull her ass down onto him as he pierces her cervix again and again. 

“Oh my god, I’m going to come,” She whispers, feeling his balls hit her backside as she tightens up around him. “Oh my god!” She scratches her nails down his chest again, this time drawing more blood from his tanned and weathered skin. “Fuck!” 

She throws her head back in ecstasy as her orgasm paralyzes her, forcing her entire body to stiffen up before falling limply on top of him.

“God, me too.” He whispers, lazily twitching and spasming inside of her. “Shit.” He thrusts himself inside of her a few more time before his thighs begin to shake. 

He exhales slowly as she lay down on top of him, nestling into his neck. “Sweetheart, you sure know your way around a dick.” He runs a hand through her hair and kisses her forehead.

“Yeah. Can I have my stuff back now?”


End file.
